


Game Over

by lautrec_var_emreis



Series: Game Over [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautrec_var_emreis/pseuds/lautrec_var_emreis
Summary: After the lunch with Matt, Hux tries his best to show that he doesn’t care about you as much as possible. Yet, you constantly feel his angry gaze on your back.





	1. Hold my hand, damnit!

“That’s bullshit, Matt.” you say to the blond man. It’s a lunch break, so everyone is in cafeteria. He is really awkward, but charming, but again, frustrating.

“I am telling you, it’s the truth” Matt sounds quiet irritated with you disbelief.

“You are working here since yesterday. I run into you for the first time and you greet me with: Huxs think’s you’re hot. How’s that supposed to be convincing? What, Kylo Ren told you in the bathroom?” A sparkle of anger escapes Matt’s eyes. You wish you knew the fuck is up with him and Kylo. Or not. You wish, you wouldn’t. 

“I will prove it to you!” he grabs your arm and pulls you out from the cafeteria.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to fix something on the bridge. You are coming with me.”

“No, I am not” you are picking you arm from his grasp. Just as you are about to turn around and walk away, Hux comes around the corner and approaches your way. 

**“Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!”** says Matt quietly but doesn’t give you the time to react. The technician reaches for you and tangles his fingers along with yours. “General” blond man wraps his arm around your waist. You are trying to smile. Hux walks by, saying nothig. That’s… quite not like him. Rolling your eyes, you walk away from Matt with a snarl. “Idiot” you think to yourself, not sure to whom that is really referring.

You come back to the cafeteria. It would be nice for this break to finish already. Somebody sits next to you. God, it’s Matt again. _“Go away”_ you think but choose to say nothing. He covers your back with his arm. _“I am going to fucking kill him.”_

“Look, who’s sitting behind us” Matt’s lips are so close to your ear, it almost feels like a kiss. 

You take a discreet look. It’s Hux. _“In the cafeteria? No way.”_ His face would look normally emotionless, although, it’s unnaturally red. He holds this datapad lifted but looks straight on Matt. You could swear, there is a blizzard storming deep down in his eyes. You turn your head back and look blankly ahead. 

“See? I told you” whispers the technician in the same manner as earlier. Both of you can hear the crack of breaking datapad screen. Hux stands up and leaves. Violently. Is Matt… smiling?


	2. Conjectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lunch with Matt, Hux tries his best to show that he doesn’t care about you as much as possible. Yet, you constantly feel his angry gaze on your back.

“So? How’s the situation?” Matt catches you as you are going down the empty corridor.

“Oh, great. He doesn’t talk to me, doesn’t seem to look at me, and yet, every time I turn my back on him, I’m feeling like he sunk one thousand knives in my back with his eyes.”

“Good. That means he cares. He’s about to break.”

“But why do you care?” you squint your eyes. You and Matt aren’t even friends. What kind of interest does he have in this?

“You belong together. I just want you to be happy” the blond man replies with his low, awkward voice and forced smile.

“And I just want to punch your face. I know a liar when I see one” you eye Matt for a second. The tall man towers over you, his eyes, so dark, don’t escape your gaze. “Stay. Away. From me. I am telling you, for your own good” just as you push Matt on the wall to make your way through, you slightly turn your head and glimpse notice another tall man standing at the end of the corridor behind you. Hux? Nevermind. You head off.

* * *

 

There is something wrong about him. You just don’t like the way how dark his eyes are. Blond people don’t have dark eyes but… he might be dying his hair. So focused on finding out why intuition warns you about Matt, you don’t notice a man, walking your direction, until he grabs your arms stopping you as you almost bump up against him. 

“What?” you blink and look around like you’ve just woke up, raise your head and meet cold disapproving gaze. “I am so sorry, General” you look down, step aside and wait for him to go his way. He doesn’t move.

“What was that about?” his tone sends unpleasant shivers down your spine. “Between you and that technitian?” You raise your head again, part lips in intention to say something but he continues on speaking “I do not approve of such… relationships among my officers. Especially if they are to happen between them and some technical personnel” the last sentence gets almost spited out.

“I…” you don’t know what to say. What are you supposed to say? “I will end this” although, there is nothing to end in the first place. At least this is going to be easy.

“Yes you will. Right now” Hux takes a step in your direction, you try to back off but meet a wall. He wraps the arm around your waist and lifts you up so your eyes meet at the same level. You are not given any time to react. General’s lips and body crushes yours in a kiss. The kiss itself is sharp and shallow at first, but deepens and slows down with time, as he decides to taste your tongue with his own. You keep your eyes closed and fingers messing with fiery hair. He breaks the kiss, right after you feel him harden between his legs, with a certainly uncontrolled, silent moan. The red headed man takes a step back, adjusts his uniform and silks back his hair. He walks away leaving you with words: “I expect you in my office tomorrow evening.” Far away, at the end of the corridor, you recognize Matt’s posture. Was he watching? Your intuition squeezed your stomach. There is something wrong about him.


	3. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks, and many more ‘secret’ kisses with Hux, has passed since your last talk with Matt. He seems to be taking your last warning seriously, does not trouble anymore. Not as Matt, at least.

You are sitting in your office, absorbed in blueprint’s documantation. You’ve been asked to design a new security system for Volkov- that new outpost on the small planetoid, the First Order took over not so long ago. It’s far away from Starkiller Base and has big strategical meaning. Being responsible for its safety is a big honor and even bigger responsibility. Your thoughts get disturbed with the sound of opening door. 

“The master is calling for you” the person that has just entered the room appears to be one of Kylo’s disciples. You frown. Lord Ren is not your direct superior. However, despite of having better things to do at the moment, you also happen to have no competences for saying no to him. You give the man a simple nod and follow him in silence.

* * *

You enter the room, that apparently serves Lord Ren for an office of some sort, alone. The door close behind your back. This dimness inside is irritating. “Sir” approaching any further without a verbal invitation is unacceptable. You need to stay put, unless he tells you otherwise.

“You are responsible of Volkov security system.” the Knight of Ren sits in the chair behind his desk. In the helmet, as always. This makes you feel really uncomfortable since you can’t tell if he’s looking at you or not.

“Yes” you say, although there haven’t been any question.

“Good. We’re leaving.” He stands up, approaches the door.

“Leaving, Sir?”. You don’t really know what he has in mind. At least, you pray, you don’t know.

Lord Ren stands next to you, fingers on the door switch. “Yes, to Volkov. Me, a little squad of troops, and you. Right. Now.”

“I need to inform my superiors.”

“You don’t. They already know. The case is urgent and requires your presence.” You are left no choice. This is not a request.

* * *

Hux knows, that when you’re working on something big, you’re absent for everyone, unless it’s really important. He has ambivalent feelings towards your offer not to meet privately until the concept of your project is in progress. The fact that the First Order is your priority makes him glad, however he misses your presence and taste at least a little bit.

General decides to check out for reports on his datapad. Plenty of them, not a single one from you. None progress reports for two days? _“That’s unlike her.”_ That seems like a good reason to finally see you. He gets up and leaves his office.

Everything in your office remains untouched, as if you are to come back any minute, datapad, comunicator. Hux takes a look around. Picks up your business datapad and digs through its content. Not much of an improvement comparing to the last version he got from you. In fact, it was edited two days ago, 13 pm. “Wonder what kind of explanation she has for this.” The red headed man takes your place and waits. An hour passes and he loses his patience. Looks up for the number of one of your subordinate’s comunicator and dials it from his own.

“Yes?” speaks up a woman’s voice.

“Can you tell me, when (N) will be kind enough to show up in her own office?” the frigid voice doesn’t need introductions. Everybody recognizes General’s voice immediately.

  
“I- am sorry, Sir. She didn’t show up today. She is so busy with the security project, she might’ve take a day off or is working from her quarteres-” Hux cuts the connection and storms off the room heading to the security complex.

* * *

A young man jumps on his feet seeing general showing up in his boxoffice. “Sir!”

“Sit down, I need you to check when the lock to the room with this number has been used for the last time” Hux writes down the number of your room.

“The private quarters section?”

“Cut that talking and what I say” Hux’s voice turns into an irritated hiss. He won’t be explaining himself to a random employee.

Poor man curls up. “Two days ago, 7.30 am.” 

The hour spoken by that man makes general’s heart beat heavily for the first few seconds. However, his expression remains unchanged. He doesn’t know what to do. His hands begin to shake out of anger. This reaction is beyond control what makes him mad even more. Hux forces himself to stand still, although his eyes are storming.

“Sir?” a weak voice makes its way to general’s consciousness and snaps him out of trance. One thing’s for sure. He needs to get out or somebody will bleed.

* * *

_“The has to be a way to find her”_ Your status in his base hasn’t been changed. You should be working here. “If something happened” Hux’s hands got shaky again, not due to winter weather outside. _“Ren. He got back, from that ridiculous training of his or whatever he has been doing last weeks, a few days ago. He has that ‘ability’ of sensing life forms if I am not mistaken…”_ Ren’s comunicator doesn’t respond. “Did he leave the planet?”

* * *

“I am sorry, general. I repeat, I am not authorized to give away such information” the man sitting behind the desk in Knights of Ren’s complex is certainly enjoying himself too much. Kylo’s employees just love mocking Hux since he is not their direct superior. 

“What do you mean you are not authorized… I run this fucking place!” the noise of blood pumping through his ears became unbearable.

“It’s Knights of Ren’s complex” motherfucker smiles. “And master Ren ordered me not to give away details of his operations.” The string of general’s self-control got tautened beyond its capabilities. As it breaks, the face of smiling son of a bitch meets the desk and his world goes black for a second. Hux’s gloved hand, still griping his hair, pulls him back up. Not sure what just happened, he tries to speak up spitting out the blood that ran from his nose to mouth. “You fucking-” the thump echoes the room again and again until the man falls unconscious. 

“Fuck!” Hux pulls the torpid head up once again. It’s not a face anymore, it’s pulp. Blood everywhere. At least fucker’s not smiling now. General releases his hair from the grip. The body slides down on the floor, head bounces from the desk making the blood splash around. Dead or alive, doesn’t matter. He is logged into the base on his datapad. That’s all Hux needs. _“Volkov?”_ nothing worth classifying. Ren left two days ago along with the Squad B. “And one security specialist? Fuck. Him.” The fact, that he put this information in his base means Kylo does not intend to harm you. However, it doesn’t calm Hux down one bit. His blue eyes take a look at the man laying in the dark puddle for the last time. His right hand, red from blood, adjusts fiery hair. The flaming rage steps aside, making room for frigid determination. _“Ren touches her once, and his life becomes hell. He. Has. My. Word.”_


End file.
